Fear of the Dark
by SWACsCDC
Summary: Chad has a condition where he sees, hears, & feels things in the dark that aren't actually there. When his mom has to go away for a night and a storm hits, who will be there for him? No other then his secret crush Sonny Munroe! Love or heartbreak? CHANNY!
1. Randy Jackal Fin

Hey! XD XD Since Fear of the Dark got most votes, here it is. For those of you who are interested in When Secrets Come Out, it will be up sometime after I finish this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.

* * *

><p><strong>Fear of the Dark<strong>

CPOV (Chad)

It was a hot humid summer day in early June. Okay so maybe no summer exactly since the first day of summer doesn't start till the 21st but it's close enough. I was walking back to my house after another day at the studio. I didn't take my car this morning 'cause it's a nice day.

On my way I ran into my so called friend. I don't know why I still hang out with him. He's nothing but a jerk to me. Pretty much a bully. Plus he smokes and does drugs and all that. I don't know, maybe I'm scared.

"Hey! Let's go to my house. Mom tells me your mom told her that she still couldn't find clothes in your size since you're so skinny so she was wondering if my mom had any of my old clothes that would fit you," he told, putting his arm around me like we were besties forever, while his breath reeked with smoke.

I knew he was telling the truth. I remember my mom saying something about it.

"Sure. I remember my mom saying something about that," I said even though I didn't want to go anywhere near his home.

We walked to his house. He yapped on and on about his girlfriend and all of these late night parties he snuck out to. At least he like night.

I wasn't really listening to what he said until this one question he asked. I did _not_ see it coming.

"So how are you and your girlfriend? What's her name? Sonny?"

"What! Sonny is not my girlfriend! Nor are we even friends! We couldn't despise each other more," I shouted.

A smirk etched across his face. I knew exactly what he was thinking. _Sure. If you say so dude._

"I don't like her!"

"Whatever dude."

Once we got to his house we went through the metal dog gage gates into his backyard.

"I think there's some in the basement. I'll look in the house."

I hate basements so much. I'm talking about the ones with concrete floors. They're dark, dirty, and creepy.

"No. It's your basement. You've been in there more than I have. Correction, I never been in your basement but I have been in your house."

"Aw is little Chaddy scared of the basement? Do you want me to call your mommy?" he teased.

"No," I argued as he sucked his thumb indicating I was a baby. "Knock it off!"

He stopped and spoke once again. **(A/N: If you don't like swears then when you see any of *** just replace it in your head with a word of your choosing.)**

"How about you look in the basement before I kick your sorry a**!"

I took a deep breath and went toward his basement. I opened the doors and chills rushed down my spine. It was almost pure dark except for the small window on the other side of the room and the open doors. I _hate_ the dark!

"Are you gonna go?"

"Um. Yeah," I scoffed. "I was just adjusting my eyes to the lighting."

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

I step onto the first step, then two. Three, four, five. Six, seven, eight. Nine, ten, eleven. Finally, I reached step number twelve. I stepped onto the concrete floor. I spotted some boxes labeled "Randy's old clothes". I took another deep breath and walked toward the boxes.

I heard a noise to my left. I tensed.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked, my small voice bouncing off the concrete walls.

No answer. I felt like someone was stalking me.

I continued to walk toward the boxes. Then, all of a sudden, the doors slammed shut. I heard some chuckles on the other side. I heard another noise to my left once again. A creature popped out and I leaped toward the locked basement doors.

"Randy let me out! Randy! Come out let me out!" I pounded on the door so hard and I pretty sure there's bruises on my hands now.

Some tears ran down my cheeks as my breathe became shaky. I turned around to be face to face with the creature and his outstretched arms.

"Ahh! Let me out!" I screamed.

The creature grabbed me and shook me violently.

"Ahh!" I continued to scream.

Finally my shouts were answered when Randy opened the doors. The creature immediately disappeared back into the darker areas of the basement.

"Dude chill out! It was just a joke!" he continued laughing.

I was so angry at him and shoved hard causing his laughs to cease as he fell to the ground.

"What the freak is your problem!" he yelled regaining his balance.

"My problem? You're my problem! I'm sick and tired of you always pushing me around and treating me like crap!" I began to holler as well.

Bad idea. He tackled me to the ground. We began to fight until his mom got home which was only 30 seconds into the fight. Currently Randy was sitting on top of my stomach about to throw a punch.

"Boys!" she scolded rushing over and yanking Randy off me. "What has gotten into you two!"

A sharp pain ran through my right eye. My contact had ripped. I shot up. I pulled out the pieces and my other contact as I got off the ground.

Everything was as blurry as a fogged up mirror. I pulled my back up glasses out of my back pocket. I was about to put them on and head for home when Randy, it had to be him 'cause his mom would never do this, yanked them from my hands and snapped them right in the middle.

Sheryl pulled them back out of his hands.

"Randy Jackal Fin, go straight to your room right now!" she hollered so loud that Randy and I both jumped.

He ran straight into the house, not a word. She sighed heavily and spoke.

"Let's go inside and I'll tape your glasses back together for now. Your mom will know what to do when you get home."

Her voice was a lot calmer now. She grabbed my wrist lightly and led me to her kitchen. She let go and quickly found some scotch tape. She wrapped the tape around the enter rim at least four times before handing them back to me.

"I'm sorry about my son's behavior. He can be a bit of a rouge sometimes. Here are some of his old clothes that I think might fit you. Tell your mother I said hi." Sheryl said before storming off to her son's bedroom.

I carried the Wal-Mart bag she handed me and went home. It was going to get dark soon. I hate night.

Mom had beaten me home as usual.

"Hey sweetie! How did your day go?" she was turned around and hadn't noticed the dirt on my face yet.

"Alright."

"Well you don't seem too excited about it." Mom turned around. "Well it looks like you've been playing rough with your friends. Did you get any clothes?"

Typical mom. She never thinks anything of me getting into a fight.

"Yeah. Sheryl hi by the way."

I handed her the Wal-Mart bag and she began to rummage through.

"Well they look like they could possibly fit. They'll probably be a little baggy though."

I just nodded.

"Is everything alright?" she asked walking over to me.

I couldn't tell her what happened. She would stop me at the basement part and the creature saying the same things she always says. "There's nothing in the dark that isn't in the light." Well guess what? There is too. There's dark in the dark and the creatures that live within it. I wish someone would believe me

"Nothing," I lied. "I'm just a little tired."

"Okay well why don't you go get cleaned up. It's nearly 8:30 now."

I brightened up a bit. Not at the time part but at the cleaning up part.

"Me? What about you? You look like you've been down at the junk yard." I remarked.

She still had grease and oil on her face from work. She's a mechanic.

She smiled at my remark.

"Afterwards try getting some sleep, okay?"

"Okay. Love you Mom."

"I love you too," she stated kissing the tip of my nose and walking off to another room.

I went to the fridge to grab a snack. I haven't eaten since lunch nor did I eat breakfast. I grabbed an apple and a Coke.

"Chad no pop. You know what the doctor said. No sugar, it keeps you up at night," Mom called from another room.

"That's not what keeps me up at night," I murmured under my breath taking a bite of my apple.

"Chad put it back."

"How does she know this stuff!" I called out a little frustrated and put the Coke back in the side door of the fridge.

"Because I'm your mother," she answered back.

Just then the doorbell rang. I knew who it was. I really don't like him but I have no choice but to answer the door.

* * *

><p>That's the end of the first chapter! I promise there will be CHANNY in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and please review! XD Until the next chapter, here are some questions to get you thinking: Who's at the door? Why does Chad hate him?<p> 


	2. Could You Watch Chad?

Hi guys! It's chapter 2 of Fear of the Dark! BTW, I do except anonymous reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter! XD Also later in this chapter, the sketch called _Pinned Spit_ is a true story that happened to me except rather than the boy it's me and the girls are my two friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.

* * *

><p>CPOV (Chad)<p>

I went to open the door. It was no other than my mom's boyfriend, Doll Face- I mean Ken. **(You were close LOLChanny819. XD)**

"Hey. Looks like somebody's been studying," he commented on my glasses.

What a nice way of greeting someone.

"I was playing with my friends. Mom is just getting cleaned up."

He welcomed himself right in. Talk about rude. I never said he could come in. Nor did my mom. I know, I know. She's not in the room but still.

"She always has to make sure she's pretty for me doesn't she?" he smirked.

And people call me self-centered.

"No. She just had a long day at work."

"Sounds like somebody's cranky. You need some sleep."

"Yeah. Maybe that's because I was playing with my friends," I shot at his annoying tone.

"Okay Chad look, I know you're still upset about me dating your mom but you need to learn to get use to it. Your mom and I have become very close."

Well der! Of course I'm upset! He's trying to replace my dad!

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and went to get cleaned up myself.

I hate him.

_The next day…_

SPOV (Sonny)

I was texting Lucy as usual. She had actually got a boyfriend! I'm so happy for her! Now just to find myself a boyfriend…

I suddenly ran into someone, literally. We both fell down.

"Sorry!" I quickly apologized.

Then I realized who it was. It was Chad. I could have sworn I heard him mumble a sorry as well. He seemed a little upset. He was slightly bruised under his right eye. We both stood up.

"Hey, you okay? You look a little upset," I asked a little concerned.

"It's nothing," he said quietly, hanging his head, and started to walk past me.

I stopped him and lifted his chin up so I could see his cute face. I mean face! Just face.

"No tell me. What's wrong?"

He avoided my gaze and continued to look down at the floor. Or is he looking at his shoes?

"Chad?" I gently asked.

He finally looked up and then back down. He began to speak.

"It's just my 'friend'. He's been being such a bully to me. He even locked me in his basement yesterday. Once he let me out we started fighting until his mom got home. It was only like a thirty second fight but when you're actually fighting it seems like forever."

Aw! I actually feel bad for him. Why would someone even do that?

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault," he told me looking up again, straight into my eyes this time.

His eyes were pale. They were a grey color. I found myself lost in them anyways. We slowly started to lean in. Our lips were just a hair away. Then we were interrupted by the intercom.

"_Chad Dylan Cooper to the_ MacKenzie Falls _stage please_."

We both shot back. My face as well as his turned into a deep red blush.

"I'll see you later," I said.

"Yeah. See you," he had become shy again.

"Fine."

Whoops! I didn't mean to start that!

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?"

"Oh we're so good."

A smile popped on my face. We both went our separate ways to our sets. This is going to be a long and awkward day.

CPOV (Chad)

I can't believe I almost kissed Sonny! Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper likes a Random. I'm tired of denying it. It's so hard and annoying. Well at least I won't deny it in my head. I mean I don't have a shot with Sonny. She doesn't like me that way.

I was soon at the _MacKenzie Falls_ set. Once I walked in my cast all started to whisper about something. I'll bet it's me.

I was sent to wardrobe and all that then we started filming. This is going to be a long day.

_Lunch…_

CPOV (Chad)

I wasn't very hungry and just played around with my food. My cast was still whispering. The whispering is really starting to bother me. I mean if they're whispering and not including me in it then all suspicions lead me to think they're talking about me.

The Randoms however were having a great chat together. _All_ of them. Even Blondie. There was a familiar mooing sound coming from their table suddenly. It was Sonny's phone. She politely excused herself from the table and walked into the hall to take the call.

It's probably her mom checking up on her. I wish my mom showed that kind concern for me. But that's not gonna happen. She gives all her attention to Doll Face now and it seems like she doesn't care about me. Why did Dad have to die? I miss him so much.

SPOV (Sonny)

My cast and I had come up with loads of new sketch ideas. We continued to laugh about them when we got to lunch. I mean _Eyes Glued_ was genius! It's about a boy, Grady, who's playing a videogame and gets their eyes glued to the TV, literally! How could you not continue to laugh about that? Another one is called _Pinned Spit_. It's about his boy, not yet known who to be played by, whom jokingly teases a girl, me, just to get her a little mad and she pins him down. He's about to spit on her but she jumps away and her friend, Tawni, continues to pin him down. He threatens to spit on her if she doesn't let him go. She refuses and he spits up from the ground and it lands in her mouth! Funny right? The boy finally got the chance to run away only to be stopped by the other girl and get pinned down again. This time the girl threatens to spit on him but misses when she does. Tawni came up with that one. What happened to her character actually happened to her! At least that's what she told us.

But back to reality. Chad was playing with his food while his cast mates were whispering about something completely ignoring Chad. I don't think 'friends' are Chad's only problem. I think I even saw a tear run down his cheek. I really feel bad for him. I have never seen him act this way before.

I was about to go and interrogate him when my phone started mooing. Chad seemed even sadder now. Aw! Poor little boy! Well I guess he's not really a little boy but still. I mean he can act like one. Sometimes his pouts make him look like one even.

"This will take just one second guys. I'll be right back," I assured my cast and walked into the hall.

I looked at my caller ID. It was an unknown number. Weird.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi. This is Sonny Munroe, correct?" a lady asked.

Okay I'm a little crept out and scared now.

"Yeah," I answered nervously.

"I'm Chad's mom Jamel. I'm sorry to bother you. You are a good friend of Chad though, aren't you?"

Chad's mom? Why would she call me? Maybe this about Chad's fight with his so called friend. Am I a good friend of Chad though? That's kind of hard to say. But… I suppose we are, right?

"Yeah. Why? Is everything okay?"

I don't know where that came from. Of course it's not okay. He just got into a fight yesterday.

"Well not really. It's my first anniversary with my boyfriend and he's taking me out for a fancy dinner Friday night and we won't be back until morning. There's supposed to be a storm and I have no one to watch him if the power goes out. I was wondering if you would watch him for me. Please?" Jamel explained her matter.

So many questions popped into my head. Doesn't she know about the fight? What about Chad's dad? Are his parents divorced? Is that what else Chad is upset about? Why does she need someone to watch him if the power goes out? Is he afraid of the dark?

I don't know why but I found myself saying "Sure."

"Thank you so much Sonny! It really helps me out. Thank you!" she gushed.

"Sure thing. What time do you want me to come over tomorrow?"

"Um, is 7:50 okay?"

"Yeah. That works."

"Once again, thank you so much!"

"Yep. Anytime."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up, put my iPhone back in my front pocket, and walked back to my seat in the cafeteria.

"That took you more than a second," Grady complained, grimly.

"It's an expression," I told him with a smile cracking on my lips.

"Oh. I knew that," Grady lied.

"Sure you did," Tawni added.

"So who called you anyways?" Nico spoke up.

I can't tell them. They would tear Chad to his breaking point especially now. I can't let that happen

"Um, no one much," I said taking a bite of the pizza we bought.

"Don't lie to me!" Zora practically shouted jumping out of her sit.

Technically I wasn't lying, was I?

"I'm not. I mean after all, it's none of your concern."

Ha! I think I've got them! They just shrugged in an agreeing manner and we all continued to eat.

Then my mind turned back to Chad. I seriously can't stand him being that sad. I don't know why but it just bothers me so much. Seeing him this sad makes _me_ want to cry.

"Pooper seems down," Zora remarked.

"Yeah," I said a little too glumly.

Oops!

"And apparently it's so strong it's bringing our Sonny down," Nico added.

"It's just Pooper. Why are you upset?" Tawni egged.

"Yeah. You were just fine a minute ago," Grady agreed.

I'm in trouble now! Think Munroe, think!

"You know me, bubbly Sonny Munroe. I hate when anyone is sad. It's just my personality."

Not too bad. Not too bad.

"You should be a story writer," Nico commented.

I'm a little confused. A writer?

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"The exclusive details you've been using in your sentences weather it's describing a sketch or one of our questions," he explain with a little exclusive detail himself.

"Aw, thanks!"

Bubbly me is back!

"Yeah. I wonder what he's upset about."

"Ooh! Then we could tear him to pieces! Hahaha!" Grady exclaimed as if he were talking about the monster trucks.

See! What did I tell ya!

"Hahaha! Major humiliation! And fajitas," piped Zora.

How could- well actually that is just Zora…

"As fun as that sounds, especially the fajitas,_ I_ wouldn't even want to do that to him when he's _upset_. But when he's _not_ upset, include me in!" Tawni prompted.

Yay! Go- wait! Hey! I liked her first sentence better. I have to say something before this gets bad.

"Actually we better finish eating. Lunch break is over in a couple minutes."

That being said we finished our pizza. Well Nico and Grady scarfed it down their throats. No wonder why they're hungry all the time, especially Grady. When you scarf down your food it digests faster but when you eat it lightly at first then slowly, the energy from the food stays in your body longer.

After we were all done eating, we went to rehearsal. Chad was still sad. He just continued to stare down at the floor. Well I guess I'll have time to ask him more questions tomorrow. Even at his house. Wait, he doesn't even know about that yet. I'm gonna have to tell him tomorrow morning or during lunch break. Probably morning is better.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 2! A <em>lot<em> of CHANNY will be in the next chapter! XD I can't wait to write it! XD I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading! Please review! Did you know, when you give a weird author reviews they can get an idea for no reason? It's true! It's happened to me before because I'm weird! Hehehehehe! XD


	3. Hang Out Later

Yo! Sup dogs! Here's chapter 3! Yay! For those of you also reading Hidden Secrets, I started writing it but I'm a little stuck so I'm trying to get help with that.

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. If I did, Channy would be back together.

* * *

><p>SPOV (Sonny)<p>

I can't believe it's Friday already. I mean one minute it was Thursday and now it's Friday. I just arrived at the studio. I don't know how exactly to tell Chad.

"Hey Chad. Your mom called and asked me to babysit you." Heck no!

"Hey Chad. Your mom's going on an anniversary dinner with her boyfriend and won't be back till tomorrow. She was worried about the power going out since there's supposed to be a storm so I'm babysitting you." Better but no.

"Hey Chad. Your mom said she was busy and has to go away. She won't be back until tomorrow. She was worried about you being home alone so she asked if I could hang with you." Perfect! … Kind of…

I was strolling down the hall thinking of this when I ran into someone. Oops! That's the second time this week. And we both fell down. This is so weird. It happened to be Chad, _again_. Talk about déjà vu.

"Sorry," I apologized for the second time that week.

He stood up first and then held out his hand to help me up. Aww! I gladly took it. He must be in a better mood today.

"Sonny, you can let go now."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

I quickly realized his hand. I guess I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize I was still holding his hand.

"It's okay," he said with a small smile cracking at his lips.

He's so cute! I mean- oh who am I kidding! I've had a _HUGE_ crush on him for the longest time! I would never tell him that though. He probably doesn't feel the same way.

"Well someone seems happy today."

"Kind of. I'm just in a better mood, not necessarily happy," he told me.

I gave him a smile of my own. Oh! I still have to tell him about later!

"Um, you know how your mom is going on a dinner with her boyfriend later?"

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Of course he knows that!

"Yeah. Wait, how do you know about that?"

Okay here it goes.

"Well your mom called me and was wondering if I could hang with you."

Not quite as planned…

"Great! Just what I need, a babysitter. When is she going to learn that I'm old enough to stay home alone!"

Outrage much? Okay so maybe I didn't pick the best thing to say.

"Now Chad, I'm sure she has good reason," I tried to console him.

"Whatever. I have to get to rehearsal."

That being said he went to the _MacKenzie Falls_ set. I was staring off in the direction he went. After a bit, I sighed and went to rehearsal myself.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter is short but I'm having a little brain block. Plus I have to memorize all my lines for a play. I just got the script today and we're not allowed using the script sat rehearsal tomorrow. If you awesome peps have any ideas please review it to me or PM me! Thanks! XD I really appreciate it. XD<p> 


	4. Penelope

Hiya! I hope you will enjoy chapter 4! Special thanks to **LoveNeverSleeps** for giving me an idea! You rock! XD XD Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.

* * *

><p>PPOV (Penelope)<p>

Chad needs a babysitter? Oh this is gold! Now I can get back at him for liking _that_ Random. _Gross_! How do I know you ask? Well isn't it oblivious? They _both_ like each other! I'll get back at Sonny for stealing him from me as well.

Now… Time to go over my plan… During lunch, announce to the _whole_ cafeteria that he still needs a babysitter because his _mommy_ doesn't trust him and how Sonny said _yes_ to babysitting him because she _loooves_ him. Perfect!

But until then, time for rehearsal!

_Lunch…_

CPOV (Chad)

Something has been up with Penelope today. It's creepy. _And_ my cast is still whispering! Well guess what? I'm not standing, or in this case sitting, for this anymore!

"What are you guys whispering about!" I snapped.

That got their attention. They immediately stopped whispering. I mean, I would hope so! I'm the star of the show! **(A/N: I know you guys like soft Chad, as I do, but I didn't wait him too OOC.)**

"You honestly want to know?" Trevor asked.

"Yes! I want to know!" I continued to snap.

"Fine. We're talking about you and how you so upset yesterday and yada, yada, yada."

"Really?" I asked no longer snapping at them.

"Yes. Really," he replied.

"Oh! Hey everyone! I have something to tell you!" Penelope jump up, no really! She's standing on the chair now!

"What is she doing?" I thought out loud.

"Sush!" she commanded. "Chad still needs a babysitter! His mommy does trust him home alone. And do you know who's babysitting tonight? Sonny! Sonny from _So Random!_ Do you know why? Because she _loooves_ him!" She sat back down in her seat with a pleased smile on her face.

I can't believe her! That was really mean! That's it. I'm done. I pushed away my chair from the table and began to walk out of the commissary.

"Where are you going?" Penelope asked totally confused.

I whipped around to face her.

"I don't know. Maybe I should just go jump off a cliff!" I shouted causing the whole room to gasp.

Well Sonny didn't gasp. She just sat there with wide eyes that clearly stated her anger at Penelope, her sympathy for me, and shock at what I had just said. I turned back around and exited the room. I didn't look back once.

SPOV (Sonny)

I can't believe Penelope just said that. She has no right to say that out loud! I was just about to argue with her when Chad stood up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Penelope questioned with pure confusion etched in her voice.

Chad whipped around to face her.

"I don't know. Maybe I should just go jump off a cliff!" he shouted causing the whole room to gasp.

I didn't. My eyes just grew wide. He looked towards me but only for a second. He then excited the room.

Everyone soon began to glare at her, including me.

"That was really rude!" Trevor started causing a group rumbling to form from everyone in the cafeteria about the subject.

Penelope sunk down in her seat, embarrassed and ashamed. During that, I hurriedly strolled out of the room to find Chad. I went to his dressing room first. *Knock, knock*

"Go away," came Chad's now small voice from the other side of the door.

"It's Sonny," I told him.

"I don't want to talk to anyone."

I sighed and opened the door. After some talking, which lasted until the end of lunch break, I was finally able to calm him down. It's going to be a long night tonight.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 4! Sorry it's short! I wanted time to think about the next chapter first. Now, I would love thank those that reviewed! <strong>It'sLittleMe<strong>, **Saraspsg2010xx**, **zarachannylover101**, **LOLChanny819**, **CCsmile**, **SeelieIt'sMe**, **LoveNeverSleeps**, **nangelgirl923**, **JAKEBLACKRULE14**, **threewordseightletters**, and **channy-mega-fan**!Thanks for reading and please review! XD Also if you peps have any ideas, please tell me about it in a review or PM. You never know, I could use one of your ideas in the story! ;)


	5. Get Footage

Chapter 5! I had to re-write this because it didn't save for some reason! :( And I know Penelope is a whore.

Disclaimer: Check last chapter

**P.S.** **PLEASE READ!** I entered **teddie2thebear**'s contest and no one else has entered. It would be nice to have some competition so would someone please join? Please? Thanks for reading this message! XD

* * *

><p>SPOV (Sonny)<p>

I can't believe Penelope! She's such a b****! Sorry! My 'Sonniness' has gone to the dark side ever since Penelope and the cafeteria. Now that rehearsals after lunch are finished, I have to clear things up with my cast. =O

I entered the Prop House. I knew my cast was going to interrogate me. Tawni was the first.

"Soo… Do you like Pooper?"

That was a little mean of her…

"As a friend."

Wow, this is easy!

"Then why did Penelope say you love him?" Grady snapped.

Weird…

"Because she's Penelope."

Piece of cake! Ooh! That sounds good! I love cake!

"Why does he need a babysitter?" Nico piped in.

"I don't think he necessarily needs a babysitter. It's just that he's usually not home alone and so his mom wanted someone to hang with him."

Where did _that_ come from! Who cares! I think I finally got my cast off my back! _Think_…

"I'm not convinced," Zora claimed popping out of the sarcophagus causing all of us to jump.

Why and how does she do that?

"You're not convinced about what?" I asked.

"That _he's_ only your 'friend'," she answered making air quotes around the word "friend".

"What do I have to do to prove to you guys we're only friends?"

Zora called them in for a huddle. They all whispered some plan and pulled apart with evil smirks on their faces. Uh ohhh.

"We want you to catch footage of everything that happens at his house tonight and put it on YouTube," Zora explained.

Oh boy! This is gonna be one heck of a night!

"Fine," I gave in not wanting to argue.

"You'll need this," Nico said tossing me a yellow smiley face pin probably with some hidden secret camera inside.

Hmm… It's almost like they planned this… But I'll get the footage all right. That doesn't mean I won't 'lose' it though. :) Mwhahaha! Darn Penelope!

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short! My laptop got a virus! Next one will be longer and have MAJOR CHANNY! XD<p> 


	6. Baby Pictures

Chapter 6! Sorry! I didn't have time to update between the 4th of July and my brother's birthday. But I'm back!

Disclaimer: Check last chapter.

* * *

><p>SPOV (Sonny)<p>

After rehearsals, I grabbed my purse and keys then drove home in my new _blue_ dodge truck. I was at my apartment in about 10 minutes. First thing I did was pack for Chad's later. Normally I would have packed yesterday but my mom got stuck at work. I didn't want to bother her so I didn't call. By the time she got home and I told her about the situation and she agreed, it was already 9 at night. I soon finished packing and went to say bye to Mom.

"Leaving already?" she asked as soon as I popped out of my room.

"Yep," I said giving her a hug. "Love you."

"Love you too." She kissed me on the cheek while pulling away from the hug.

As I was walking out the door she quickly added, "Oh, and no funny business. You're not even 18 yet."

"Moooom!" I complained, my cheeks turning a pinkish color.

"Hey, it's my job."

And with that I drove to Chad's. It took about 20 minutes between traffic and red lights. When I got there I didn't see his convertible. Hm, maybe he got stuck in traffic. I wouldn't be surprised after all, we do live in L.A. I got my bags and rang the doorbell anyway. No, I didn't crawl out the window of my truck. I opened the door and got out, geesh! The door opened to reveal a woman who looked a lot like Chad. She seemed to be in her late twenties, early thirties. I'm guessing she's Chad's mom.

"Hi! You must be Sonny! Chad's not home yet but come on in. I'm just finishing getting ready for my date."

She seems nice! I entered the home. It wasn't as big as I expected his house to be. I wasn't even two stories, unless you include the attic or basement. But it wasn't messy either. It was a regular home. Nothing special. It was pretty though, I''l admitt.

"Come have a seat."

I sat down on her couch quietly. I don't really know her yet but I have a feeling I'm going to. At least a little bit.

"I'm sorry about asking you at the last minute."

She sat down across from me.

"It's alright. I don't mind. Chad is a very nice boy when he wants to be. He looks a lot like his mom as well."

She smiled at this. Then she perked up like she suddenly realized something.

"Ooh! Speaking of looks, you would not believe how _cute_ Chad was when he was a just a little baby. And I do mean little."

I smiled at her motherly bragging. I believe he was cute back then. He still is now. Not that I like him I just- fine! I do like him! He's cute and talented and he can be really sweet at times! I know he annoys the heck out of me but I can't ignore the feeling of butterflies in my stomach or the tingling and sparky feeling when he touches my skin.

"Yeah, I bet."

"Would you like to see some pictures?"

Like I said, he annoys the heck out of me at times. You bet I would love to! It's perfect blackmail! You know, incase I need for some odd reason...

"Sure."

Soon I found myself staring at pictures of little baby Chad. His mom was right! He was so _cute_! The first one was on the day he was born. He was fast asleep in his mommy's arms. His mom was also right about him being little. He sure was a scrawny little thing. Come to think of it, he still is. The next one was on the same day. A little girl, around age 10 or 12, with the same deep, dark blue eyes as Chad and his mother was holding Chad's small new born baby body. The girl smiled at the camera brightly holding him.

"That's Chad's sister, Caroline. They loved each other so much," Ms. Cooper spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice.

She almost sounded as if she was about to break down crying talking about Chad's sister. I wonder what happened to Caroline.

She soon showed me a picture of Chad with a man who I believe was his biological dad. His eyes were a piercing ocean blue as well. She once again looked ready to cry. Then she showed me one of all of them together on the day of Chad's birth. They all looked so happy. Still Chad's mom now looked as if she was about to burst out in sobs. Something had to have happen with Caroline and her and Chad's father. I just wonder what.

Next she showed me a picture of when Chad was about a year older. He smiled mischiefly along with his older sister who looked to be sneaking him some vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup which was now spread all over his tiny baby face including in his golden locks hair. I smiled at this one knowing Chad would freak if he had anything in his hair today. Then she showed me one from his 2nd birthday. On his cake was the Power Puff Girls. Oh how I could tease him of this!

Then before I knew it, Chad came in. He immediately started to gawk at his mom.

"Mom!"

"Oh honey, you know how much I love to embarrass you."

"Well why don't you go finish getting ready for your date. Looks like you've got your pleasure."

His mom playfully rolled her eyes at her son before going to finish getting ready. I smiled at Chad. It told him that I was going to bug him about this. He groaned and plopped down beside me.

"Power Puff Girls? Really, Chad? Really?" I smirked using his famous line.

"Hey, it's not fair to use my line against me and many boys liked that show too."

"Two year old boys?" I continued to egg him on.

"It's possible!" he argued back.

"Whatever you say Bubbles," I said, calling him the name of the blonde haired and blue eyed PPG.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Munroe."

"Hey, she has blonde hair and blue eyes like you."

"True. You have a point there but still."

His mom came out dressed in a black dress that stopped a couple inches above her knees and gold loop earrings. Her hair was curled into many blonde locks which fell upon her shoulders. She wore a light red lipstick and little eyeliner.

"Being as old as I am, how do I look?"

"You look great Ms. Cooper! I'm sure your date with love it. And you're not that old."

"Thank you! Oh, and call me Jane."

I hadn't noticed until now but by the time Chad's mother walked out, Chad had pulled out a water skiing videogame and had became entranced by it.

"Sonny, may I talk to you for a second."

"Sure thing," I replied hopping off the cream colored sofa and walking over to where Jane stood.

We began to walk and talk toward the door. She was talking in whispers.

"If the lights go out there are lights in the attic. Or there is a flood light generator. The control panel is located in the basement. No sugar for him either. I don't know if he told you or not but he can see objects in the dark that aren't actually there an dis deathly affraid. Please don't let him out of your sight. I really appreciate you doing this," she gushed out the explanation.

I wasn't expecting that. I never knew he had a condition like this. Aw, poor Chaddy-knis. But I found myself saying, "Don't worry. I got everything under control."

"This is important if-"

"Hey, uh, Mom? You know I can hear you?" Chad said sounding a little sad.

She ignored him for the moment.

"Listen, call Dr. Hade if something goes wrong. His number is right by the phone."

And with that her boyfriend arrived. Before she exited, she spoke to Chad.

"Remember, there's nothing there in the dark that isn't there in the light."

"Okay," he said, practical pushing her away.

Jane and her boyfriend left. Now it was just Chad and I. Alone.

* * *

><p>That's the end for this chapter! I would have made it longer but I'm starting to get a little tired. I think the next chapter will be even longer. Thanks for reading and please review! XD<p> 


	7. When the Storm Comes

Chapter 7! Sorry, got another virus on my laptop.

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or FOTD.

* * *

><p>CPOV (Chad)<p>

My mom left with Barbie Doll leaving Sonny and I. I kept my eyes stuck on the screen. I was still upset my mom got me a babysitter and it being Sonny out of all people. I guess she's better than Blondie, Rainy, or Cloudy. I'm still mad. Sure, I see the Dark Things but I can still take care of myself, right?

Sonny plopped down on the couch beside me. I continued to keep my eyes fixated to the screen. Yes, I was mad at her too. Why? Because she said yes to my mom therefore treating me like a baby, that's why!

"So what level are you on?" she asked.

Silence. My eyes still glued.

"That one, really?" she continued.

I rolled my eyes, typical Sonny. I knew what I was about to do wasn't my best choice, especially in front of Sonny, but hey, you do what you do. I pulled out a cigarette from my pocket after pausing the game. Surprised? I can't imagine how that's surprising. I'm Hollywood's Bad Boy, am I not? Sonny didn't seem shocked at all. Not whatsoever.

"Your mom lets you smoke?"

"Never said that," I finally spoke after taking in some smoke.

"She's gonna smell that when she gets home."

"No she's not. It will have plenty of time to disperse by then. Don't worry about."

A ghost rose from my mouth. That's when Sonny surprised me.

"Can I have one?"

I nearly dropped my cigarette from the shock.

"What? You're Hollywood's Good Girl. I never would of thought of you as one to smoke. Have you even smoked before?"

"As a matter of fact I have. Now, hand me one."

As surprised as I was I pulled out another cigarette and handed it to her. Soon I found her's lit as well. I let out another huff of smoke and coughed a bit. Nothing major, just a small cough.

"Smooth," I muttered to myself. "You want some ice cream or something? When it's thawing we can watch a movie outside on my portable DVD player."

"Sure. What movie?"

"Um? The Strangers?"

"Sure. What's it rated?"

"R I think."

Sonny shot me a look.

"What?" I asked with a shrug of the shoulders.

"It's going to be dark in a couple hours."

I rolled my eyes once again.

"Thanks for the information Sherlock."

Now she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she smiled.

I eyed her suspiciously before turning off my game. I hoped on my skateboard beside the couch and skated to the kitchen. Awesome, right? No? What the heck is wrong with you? It's fricken awesome! Got it? Good!

I pulled out the ice cream from the freezer and set it on the counter. Sonny was still in the living room. On my way to my room she spoke.

"You're really gonna skateboard around the house?"

"Yeah, I am."

She playfully shook her head as I came out with the DVD player and movie. We went out to the backyard and sat on the porch bench. We put our feet up on the table in front of us to make watching the movie easier.

JPOV (Jamel)

Ken and I were still driving. There is about 30 miles left to go. I'm worried about Chad though. What if the power goes out? What if he gets 'attacked' by one of the 'creatures'? Seeing my worrying and knowing from my stalling who it was about, Ken spoke.

"He'll be fine. He's old enough."

I shook my head with disbelief.

"Jamel, he's old enough to know that there are no such things as monsters or creatures in the dark. I mean sure he sees crap but you could always medicate him."

I snapped, "I will _not _medicate my child."

That was the end of the conversation. Neither one of us said anything else of it.

SPOV (Sonny)

We were about half way into the movie and were jumping and flinching like heck. This movie has surprises, twists, and turns on every turn, around every corner; in every room. One person was already dead. I remember watching the previews for this film, _"Why are you doing this?" "Because you were home."_ So I know the couple will die sometime. Ugh, the thought gives me chills.

Then, I heard a sound, _not_ from the movie either. It sounded like… A rain drop! And another, and another, and another. Before I knew Chad and I were racing inside away from the sudden thunder and lightning. Looks like we're cutting the movie short. Yes! Uh, I mean- Oh come on! The movie is rated R for Pete's sake! Gosh! That's the last time I will every even _try_ to watch an R rated movie. Now I know why R stands for restricted.

Chad and I were now back in the kitchen. It was silent so I decided to try and start a conversation.

"It's really pouring out there."

"Yeah," he stated bluntly looking through the louvered blinds.

After looking out at the storm he walked over to the ice cream and started eating out of the gallon itself. I began to walk over to him.

"Ever heard of a bowl?"

I took the spoon from him and started dishing the both of us out ice cream. Yeah, I'm not too concerned about 'cooties'. After I got the ice cream dished out Chad spoke.

"What if the lights go out?"

I didn't know what to say. I don't want him to worry about it. But what if they do go out? I didn't really think about this.

"I won't let that happen, okay? I promise. Now, why don't we go watch TV for a bit? I'm sure it'll get your mind of things."

He sighed.

"I guess. I'll meet there in a sec. I have to do something first."

"Okay."

That being said he walked off to his room and I turned the TV on. I put on Disney. What? Can't a teenage girl watch Disney Channel? No? Too bad. It was Hannah Montana. Okay, so this isn't my favorite show but it's okay. Besides, out of the ones I did see, this one is my favorite. It's _My Best Friend's Boyfriend_. **(A/N: Catching on? Wink, wink.)** Lucas actually looks a lot like Chad. Hm? Weird.

A few minutes passed and Chad was still in his room. I decided to go see what was up. No, I'm not talking about the sky! Gosh!

When I got to his room I saw him using a mirror to inspect three slashes he has on his shoulder. Holy, they look deep! God, what happened?

"Does your mom know about those?" I asked trying to keep my voice as calm as possible.

He snapped around surprised by my voice.

"No and she's not going to."

I saw the panic and fright on his face and in his eyes and I immediately soften.

"What happened?"

"Uh, road rash. I fell off my skateboard."

Anyone could tell he was lying through his teeth.

"Chad you don't get something like that from falling off your skateboard. Is someone giving you trouble at the studio. Chad I've been through that at school back in Wisconsin."

"Sonny just promise me you won't tell Mom. Or Ken."

"Okay, okay, I won't tell them."

He began to walk out of the room he head hanging. I stopped him at the doorway.

"You know you can tell me anything. I'm your friend."

He just continued to walk by. I sighed and followed him back into the living room.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 7! Lots of shockers right? Well more are to come! Mwhahaha! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! XD<p> 


	8. TV Gone Crazy

Chapter 8! Yay! I might go to my friends' house today! We'll they're kind of like my cousins too because their grandma is my dad's cousin so… Yeah. And I know the characters are OCC. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! XD

Disclaimer: Check last chapter.

* * *

><p>CPOV (Chad)<p>

Sonny and I watched Disney for a little while. I faintly remember watching Disney with my sister several years ago. That was before her and Dad died in the car crash though… The stupid, retarded drunk driver had to hit _their_ side, didn't he? Sonny snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, where will I be sleeping tonight?"

"Uh, we have a spare bedroom. It's the third door down the hall to the right."

"Okay, thanks. I'm gonna go put my things in there."

"Okay."

With that Sonny followed my instructions. I decided to change the channel. Now that I thought about my dad and sister I couldn't get them off my mind. That's why I'm changing the channel. I found myself watching some horror film. I don't know the name of it but it's creepy. When the next crash of thunder and strike of lightning hit I was clutching a pillow. Okay, time to put cartoons on. I switched the channel to Tom & Jerry.

After a few minutes of cartoons, the TV switched back to the horror movie. What? The remote's on the coffee table. I reached from the remote and hit the recall button. Tom popped up on the screen trying to reach for Jerry in his mouse hole. The horror film once again switched back on. What the heck? I hit recall but once again it went back to that horror fest. Even time I tried switching the TV station it just went back to the horror. Then it got to the point where I couldn't even change the channel!

SPOV (Sonny)

I followed Chad's instructions to the room. It's actually very nice. It looks as if it was someone's room before. Maybe it was. I don't know. I set my bag down on the bed and sat beside it. That's when my phone started mooing.

"Hello?"

"_Are you getting the footage?_" came the female voice of my cast member, Tawni.

"Uh," Voice don't get high! Don't get high! "Yeah! Are you kidding? I have the footage."

Score! My voice didn't get high! My voice didn't get hi-gh! My voice didn't get hi-gh! Yes!

"Well bring the tape to my house tomorrow. I want to see it before we put it on YouTube."

"Okay. Bye Tawni."

"Bye."

I hung up and sighed. What am I going to do? I'm really not taping what's happening and I'll need an excuse… I was interrupted by a hand on my wrist. I almost ripped them over my shoulder when I realized it was Chad. I relaxed a bit.

"God, Chad you scared the heck out of me!"

"Come on! The TV's gone crazy!"

Even though I was a little baffled by what he had said, I followed him into the living room. He started to speak when we were in the hall.

"I don't like when the lights go out."

"Lights always go in and out during a storm. You know that. But they always come back on remember that."

I entered the room to find a horror film on the TV.

"No wonder why you're scared. You're watching horror films all night."

I watched over and switched off the TV.

"I wasn't watching it. It just, came on."

"Yeah. Right. What's the deal with you? You hide under the bed," Don't ask how I know that. "-you sleep with like fifteen nightlights-"

I'm not meaning to hurt his feelings but I just want some answers.

"I'm not a baby!"

"Okay, you're not a baby but getting scared just because you see some zombies on TV, that isn't the sign of growing up."

"And you don't get scared?"

"Scared of what?"

"Things."

"Things? What do you mean by things?"

"Just things."

"What do you mean by things? Do you mean like monsters? Creatures?"

"I don't know."

"Well unless you're a little more pacific I can't really be scared."

"The Dark Things."

"The Dark Things? Chad, do you know how crazy that sounds? Your mom was just-" He began to walk away. The TV flickered on. "Would you quit turning on the TV?"

"I'm not!"

The TV flickered off. Okay, that was weird. I got up and went in his direction of the kitchen. Then the lights flickered.

"Sonny, the-"

"It's just a flicker. Don't worry about it. I think it's actually getting better outside."

"Doesn't look like it."

"The more lightning you see, the faster the storm has gotten. You know that."

I could tell Chad was becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second. I pulled open a drawer and found a flashlight. My mom has the same flashlight.

"Will this make you feel better? My mom has the same one. She paid 500 bucks for this thing."

I set it down on the counter.

"500?"

"Oh, yeah. I figure that price will probably get you around town and laundry; groceries."

"Can I hang on to it?"

"Uh, I don't know. It's got a lot of expensive molecules in it."

"Come on. Please."

After a little hesitation I agreed saying, "Yeah. Why not?"

There was a sound off in another room. It sounded like something falling.

"What was that?"

Some panic came back to Chad at the moment.

"Um, probably just something falling in a closet. At worst a window opening. You know it's probably better if we don't watch anymore TV. My mom said the lightning can travel right through the cable, come out the TV, and burn your eyes out."

"Is that true?"

He sounded so scared. So innocent.

"I don't know. Maybe. What do you think?"

"Sounds possible."

Once again, the noise sounded.

"What is that?" I questioned no one in particular and peeked into the living room.

"Can someone get in the house?"

"They could but that's just not what it is. It's just, um, I don't know. It's probably the house settling. My mom always told me that back in Wisconsin. I never knew what it was but that's probably it." _FLASH! BOOM! _"The house settling."

"I saw this one horror film once. And there was these people and-"

I sighed cutting him off.

"What can I do to make you feel better? Just tell me."

* * *

><p>End of chapter 8! Wanna know what happens? Well you're gonna have to wait 'cause tomorrow I'm hanging with my cousins that are visiting (They live in a different state than me.) Thursday my family is dropping off our camper at the campsite. And then Friday to Sunday I'm camping. Now, I would like to thank these awesome people that reviewed!<p>

**It'sLittleMe**

**Saraspsg2010xx**

**zarachannylover101**

**LOLChanny819**

**CCsmile**

**SeelieIt'sMe**

**StayStrong112**

**Nangelgirl923**

**JACKBLACKRULE14**

**threewordseightletters**

**channy-mega-fan**

**iStemiFan1**

**frayahhh**

**smilingatthetv**

**Channylover13**

**Man-Suz-She**

**channylover71**

**theultimatechannyfan**

**x0xalexis8**

Thanks for reading! And **smilingatthetv**, Sonny smokes because I think most people believe that she _never_ does anything bad so I wanted to twist that. Please review!

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**

(Wow! That looks awesome! Hehehe!)


	9. Open the Door!

Chapter 9! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p>SPOV (Sonny)<p>

I found myself with the $500 flashlight searching the house for 'things' with Chad. Okay, how old is he? Wow, I can't believe I'm doing this! We went to his mom's room first. I opened the door more and shone the light around.

"Looks good," I said wanting to move on to the next room and get it done and over with.

"Are you gonna check under the bed?"

"Alright."

I walked in. I mine as well get some fun out of this, right? Well that's exactly what I'm gonna do! I walked over to the bed and lay down on the floor in front of it on my stomach. I peeked under along with the flashlight. Time to get a kick out of this!

I acted like something grabbed my arm and was trying to pull me under the bed.

"Ow! Something's got me! Ow!"

"What?"

I saw him start to panic just a tiny bit and let out a little laugh.

"Just kidding," he relaxed and I looked under again. "Unless you're scared of some shoes and a few board games I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Chad looked at me then moved his eyes to another spot in the room. Seeing the fright on his face, I followed his gaze to the closet.

"What, the closet?"

I got up off the floor and went towards the closet. I opened the door and shined the light.

"Hello? Hellooo?" I called out into the closet. No answer. I closed the closet. "Seems fine."

Chad looked at me with sad, confused eyes.

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

"_No_. No, I don't think you're crazy. I- Don't worry about it. Let's go."

_FLASH! CRASH! _I closed the door on the way out and we went to his room. I creaked the door open and shone the light in just like before.

"Looks pretty good."

"There's always something in my room." He pointed. "Check the closet."

I sighed. Of course. I should've known.

"The closet. Yeah."

I opened the closet doors expecting to find the same thing. But, I was wrong. I swear I saw a creature jump out towards us but it was gone in a flash. No literally. The lightning and thunder struck and it was gone. I jump back a little at first, and then I noticed a coat and fedora hat where 'it' was. Both were black.

"You know what Chad? Hanging out with you is hazardous to my health. You know that don't you?"

I looked back at the door way where he was standing. Or where he _was _standing. He wasn't there anymore. I started to panic a bit on the inside. I peeped my head out the doorway down both ways of the hall.

"Chad? Chad?"

"Sonny," I heard him. The sound came from… Behind me! I whipped around to find Chad sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. "I don't like the thing in my closet."

"Wait a minute; you were just- I could have sworn- you were standing- You know, I'm getting too old for this stuff. You know that's just a coat in your closet right?"

_FLASH! BOOM!_

"Sometimes it is, sometimes it isn't."

He stood up.

"There are only so many places in this house somebody could be hiding, right? Where else do you want to look? Let's go." He followed me out into the hall hanging his head a bit. "Feeing any better?"

"Sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

"I just kind of…"

_CRASH!_

"You know what thunder is right?" I started.

"God playing drums?"

"No, God bowling. And all the rain is the tears of the angels being crushed by his skills and their spilled drinks. It's kind of competition actually." His head still hung a bit. "Hey, lighten up a little."

_BOOM!_ The lights started to flicker. Then, they went out. Oh no! Chad's breath started to become uneven.

"Sonny!"

"Chad, relax."

I tried to stay as calm as I could. I grabbed his arms right past his wrists, my hands facing up. He did the same accept his hands faced down.

"The lights went out!"

"I know they did. Just calm down!"

"Make the lights come back on!"

His breath was still uneven.

"Alright."

"I want Mom!"

"She's not here."

I knew since Chad was freaking out he probably wouldn't listen and I was right.

"Mom!" he called out down the hall.

"Chad, calm down!"

He was practically panting now. I brought my hand across his cheek and back to his arm to try and sooth him. It evened his breathing a little better for a few seconds until he started to stare down the hall.

"Oh my god I heard that! Did you hear that?"

Okay, I didn't hear anything, _at all_. I turned his head back to me.

"No."

"What was that?"

"I didn't hear anything. You're acting all crazy!"

Oops! I didn't mean for it to come out that way.

"I'm not crazy, okay!"

"Just stop it!" He started gazing down the hall again. I looked and saw nothing but the living room. I turned my head back. "What are you looking at?" Chad's breathing became a little heavier and he didn't look at me. He started to loosen his grip. "Chad, what are you looking at?"

I tried to grab his arms more but he started to pull away.

"I- What?"

"Chad? What are you looking at?" I said it a little slower this time.

"The night things. It's starting."

"Chad, you're scaring the heck out of me, okay? Listen-" I grabbed his arms just above his elbows and made him face me. He turned his head back to the living room.

"Listen to me! There's nothing there in the dark that's not there in the light! There's nothing there in the dark that's not there in the light! You always say yes when your mom says it. Just listen to me!" I shook him a little and he looked at me. He started to calm a little more.

"Hey, there's nothing there in the dark that's not there in the light, see?" I said slower and shined the flashlight toward the direction he looked towards. "I mean look. You alright?" I lifted his chin up a bit. "I thought I was losing you there for a second. Wait a minute."

I shined the light toward the attic door above us.

"No. Don't go."

"Why not? There are lights up there."

"There's not enough light up there at all!"

"What's there in the dark that isn't there in the light?"

"The dark!"

"The dark? Really Chad? The dark's not a thing."

"It's alive Sonny!"

"Your mom bought them just for this occasion, okay? When something like this happens she said there are lights up there! I'm gonna go get them, alright? Just hold onto the light."

I handed him the flashlight.

CPOV (Chad)

I watched Sonny pull down the ladder and start to climb it. I knew she was right about the lights but I didn't want to be left alone. Something could attack me! A flashlight isn't enough light to hold them off.

"No, don't go."

It came out as the voice of a little boy. Great, now I really am a baby.

"I'll be right back."

She continued climbing. Man, I hope she hurries.

SPOV (Sonny)

I finished climbing through the hole and started to look around. I was really starting to get worried about Chad. I've never seen him like this. The closest comparison I have is the look on his face after I said James was buying our fake date. I better hurry.

CPOV (Chad)

I heard a creak somewhere in the hall around me. I quickly shone the flashlight around. Maybe they would take it as a warning sign. I hope so. I shined the flashlight back up in the attic. Did she find any lights yet? Okay I can't take being in this hallway of darkness.

SPOV (Sonny)

Maybe I should check up on Chad. He hasn't moved the flashlight for a bit now.

"Chad? You still down there?"

No answer.

CPOV (Chad)

I left the flashlight shining in the attic for Sonny. On the other hand, I went to my room to get protection. I quickly grabbed a flashlight I had and turned on many other battery powered lights.

SPOV (Sonny)

I found a chest in the room and opened it. Maybe this is where the lights are. Yep, here they are. I started to grab some so I could get back to Chad as quickly as possible.

CPOV (Chad)

I finished turning on the eight on my desk and hopped on my bed. I began turning on five others. It's still not enough light but it's all I have.

SPOV (Sonny)

I halfly swear I heard something behind me but I ignored it and continued grabbing lights. I checked to make sure the ones I grabbed worked. God, I hope Chad's okay.

CPOV (Chad)

I swiped the items off the chest in front of my bed. I quickly opened the chest. I needed to get into it, _now_! A Dark Thing could come out and attack at any second! I hope Sonny almost done up there.

SPOV (Sonny)

I still swear I heard something. I made a quick glance but nothing. I continued checking the light I was on. Then I heard a noise like the attic door shutting. Wait, I ran over to the now closed attic door. How am I supposed to get out now considering it's in the floor and you can only open it from the other side?

"Hey! Chad I'm locked up here!" I got on top of it and started banging it with my foot a little. "Chad!"

CPOV (Chad)

I closed the chest. I have all my protection on. Light up vest, light up helmet, light up goggles, light up hand to a little past the wrists cover, and light up shoulder pads. I looked towards my closet to where an evil chuckle was coming from. It was trying to stay quiet.

"I know you're there. I can hear you."

I pulled the goggles from my head over my eyes. I held my skateboard in my hands and bolted out of the room.

SPOV (Sonny)

I walked around the room. I saw an old cracked mirror. When I went to look at it I swear I saw a dark figure loom over me. I ran back over to the door and started shaking it with my hands.

"Chad! Chad let me down! Chad!"

CPOV (Chad)

I faintly heard someone calling my name. It sounded like Sonny but for all I know the Dark Things could be playing tricks on me. I sat on the floor beside an end table that sat in the corner of the hall. I leaned against the wall and my breath started to become uneven again.

"Chad! What are you doing? The door's locked! Chad please!"

It has to be a trick. I saw the door knob of the door in front of me begin to turn.

SPOV (Sonny)

I was trying to shake the door open to no avail. I tried shaking harder.

"Chad! Come on!"

CPOV (Chad)

"What are you doing? Come on Chad! Open the door! Come on let me down! Chad, come on! What are you doing? Please!"

I heard the things but didn't see them. That when I turned around and saw several of their faces. I started yelling as loud as I could and started to run away.

SPOV (Sonny)

When I heard Chad screaming I knew I had to get down. I was pretty much jumping on the door now.

"Chad! Please, open the door! Chad!"

* * *

><p>End of chapter 9! Cliffy? Well it's gonna be full of more action it future chapters soon to come! Thanks for reading and please review! XD<p> 


	10. Is Everything Okay?

**Chapter 10! Yay! Double digits! Sorry for the long wait! I got the movie for Christmas! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or FOTD.**

* * *

><p>SPOV (Sonny)<p>

The door finally budged. Chad was like a vampire running in the night. I stopped him and he nearly mauled me with his skateboard!

"God, Sonny are you okay? I'm sorry!"

He probably believed he did hit me. Okay, well he did but not _that_ hard because I saw it coming. Yet, now that I see he's okay, I'm mad for getting locked up in the attic! We're the only two here! It _had _to be him!

"That's it Chad. I thought you being murdered down here I-" I gestured to the attic door above us but then put my arm back down. "Give me that." I took his skateboard. "You're gonna kill someone with this thing."

"I'm sorry! There were- there were faces! I'm serious! They were right-"

"Faces? Chad, faces?" He was looking off into another part of the hallway. "Look at me." He turned back to me. "You know what, you want this thing back, you go get it." With that, I tossed his skateboard up into the attic.

"You know I got locked up there. But of course you wouldn't know anything about that."

"What? No!"

"Obviously you did it because we're the only two people here."

"What did you see?"

"Nothing." My voice was barely above a whisper. I knew I was sort of lying. I made my voice louder and continued. "What are you wearing?"

"I feel safer with it on."

"Whatever." I found the flashlight on the ground and picked it up. "If we broke this, your mom's gonna be _ticked_."

"Can we call my mom?"

"And tell her what? That you locked me in the attic? That you nearly mauled me with your skateboard?"

"I said I was sorry and I didn't lock you in the attic. I can barely reach Sonny."

"There's a ladder Chad, okay? There's a ladder."

"I don't like ladders. They can grab your feet through the open and pull you through."

"And do what?"

"Eat you." He said it like the most obvious thing in the world.

"Eat you, right."

"That's what they do. They eat you," he stated looking around like a lost, little puppy.

"You look like a mental patient at a football game. Anything that eats you is gonna die of a nerve over dose. I think you're pretty safe. Let's go get something to eat."

We started walking down the hall, to the living room, towards the kitchen.

"Do you see things in the dark too?"

"Yeah, I see lots of things. Tables, lamps, boxes. Sometimes there worse though. I think I saw a possum once. It was disgusting."

He paused in his tracks and looked back down the hall. I was already halfway to the kitchen.

"Sonny, wait up!"

_In the kitchen…_

I was slapping some jelly on a slice of bread before spreading it around and smacking the other slice on top.

"It's like the Wizard of Oz out there."

"Yeah." I laughed a little as I glanced at his outfit. "You want a sandwich or a slap shot?"

Then a crackle, almost like someone stepping one a stick or maybe even someone brushing against a plastic bag…** (A/N: Remember the Wal-Mart bag from chapter one?) **Either way, I heard some noise that didn't seem to make sense. I tried to keep calm as I saw the panic rising to Chad's face.

"It's, uh, just a branch bumping against the window or something." He gave me a doubtful look. "Well if it's not it's something else, right?"

Just then the wire phone rang. It was the only one that will work with the power out. Knowing Chad was probably too frightened to even move, I set the plate with the jelly sandwich in front of him and walked over to the phone. I grabbed it off the holder.

"Hello?" I answered the no longer ringing.

"_Hey, Sonny. It's Jane._"

"Is the power out where you are?" I asked just a little curious.

"_Yep. You seemed baffled, is everything alright?_"

"If you label getting locked in the attic and being nailed with a skateboard okay then, yeah, it's great."

"_Sounds like you got your hands full._"

"Oh yeah. Definitely."

CPOV (Chad)

I wander out of the kitchen back into the living room while Sonny was gapping on the phone whistle gazing out the window. I walked around, taking in my surroundings. I scanned my left hand along the wall my first time around. Then I began making my way around the area rather than the perimeter this time. I dragged my hand across the top of then the TV, head of the couch, then the side table beside it, and, finally, the coffee table in front of the couch. Big mistake… I yelped in pain as I fell to the floor, hitting my head off the coffee table in the process.

SPOV (Sonny)

I turned around and saw Chad wasn't sitting out the counter anymore. A slight rush of panic flowed through me.

"Hold on just one sec.," I told Chad's mom.

I stretched the cord out far enough so that I could glance into the living room. No doubt, Chad was I there, running his hand along the wall. I breathed a sigh of relief and put the phone back up to my ear and turned back into the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm back."

"_Is everything okay?_" I heard Jane speak just before the line filled with static.

"Hello?" No answer, just static. "Hello?" Still static. I felt panic come over me again.

Then, the static disappeared and I heard Chad's mom speak.

"_Hello?_"

"That was weird."

But before she could reply in response, I heard Chad screaming for help.

"Sonny! Ow!"

"What now?" I asked, directed to no one in particular.

By this point I couldn't help by grow anger at Chad. It was sort of getting annoying, this whole monster thing. I would probably have a bruise on my arm from his skateboard just because he locked me up in the attic and 'saw faces peering through the wall' just before I fell through the attic door. He was losing it! He's crazy, okay? No doubt in my mind about it, he's crazy!

Yet… I also felt bad for him. I mean, come on, he 'sees' these creatures every night. He petrified. He has no idea what to do. He's really just a scared little boy who wants to be peaceful. A boy who wants to be normal.

Then again… Maybe this is all a game to get attention. It sounds reasonable. Chad, attention, him… Put the puzzle together! It's a trick! All he's doing is trying to get attention! He doesn't even 'see monsters'. It's all a big, fat lie! Man, I wish I had that smiley video camera right now…

Still… Even if it was a lie just to get attention, I knew I'd be there for him when he needed me. After all, it didn't seem like his mom seems to give him all that much attention. It barely looks likes she pays him any at all. Plus, what happened to his dad? And his sister? Oh, I wish he'd open up more.

I found myself setting the phone down on the counter and running out to the living room despite what I thought.

"_Sonny? What's going on?_" I faintly heard Jane's concerned voice over Chad's shouting.

"Chad, what's going on?"

My eyes widen when I found Chad sprawled across the floor, his head bleeding. I kneeled down to his level and sat pulled him up closer to me so I could get a better look at the gash in his head.

"Sonny, one of the dark things tripped me! And- and I feel and hit my head off the table!"

"_Hello? Is anyone there?_" Jane's panicked voice floated in the back round.

"Ow!"

"Chad, you're bleeding everywhere!"

"_Bleeding?_" the panic in his mom's voice rose. "_Sonny, is Chad okay?_"

Just then the line started to beep repeatedly before it went dead.

"Chad, why were you messing around-"

"Sonny, I swear! A monster came out from the couch and grabbed my feet!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 10! 'Bout time I got around to it, huh? More is to come soon, I swear! I won't make you awesome peps wait months this time. Please review! The faster you review the sooner I update… XD<strong>


	11. FirstAid Kits Can't Fix Everything

**Chapter 11! Yay! Everyone loves when I update! I Think… XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC/SR or FOTD.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

**"Ow!"**

**"Chad, you're bleeding everywhere!"**

**"**_**Bleeding?**_**" the panic in his mom's voice rose. "**_**Sonny, is Chad okay?**_**"**

**Just then the line started to beep repeatedly before it went dead.**

**"Chad, why were you messing around-"**

**"Sonny, I swear! A monster came out from the couch and grabbed my feet!"**

_**Back to the story…**_

* * *

><p>SPOV (Sonny)<p>

I sighed and helped Chad from the floor. His head was indeed bleeding, but I don't think it's so bad that it will need stitches.

"Go sit in the kitchen. I'll be there in a sec. Try not to freak out on me while I go find a first-aid kit," I commanded getting _really _fed up with his little 'monsters'.

He did as told and I wander off to find a first-aid kit. There had to be one somewhere, right? Probably in the bathroom. I mean, who wouldn't keep some sort of aid in the bathroom? Well I guess that who could end up being Chad's family…

I found my way to a bathroom not too far from the living room. I searched several cabinets and cupboards. God, I never realized up until now how many places someone could place a first-aid kit in a bathroom! Ugh!

After a few minutes I finally found it and ran back out to the living room and turned into the kitchen. I found Chad sitting at the counter in the middle of the room on a barstool. I sauntered my way toward him, after all he wasn't really bleeding _too_ bad. I mean, sure, there's a pretty good gash on the side of his forehead but nothing too major.

I sat down beside him, placing the kit on the counter. I opened it and observed my options on what I could do. I saw some medical tape, Neosporin, band aids, etc. I grabbed a pad, like the one on a band aid but bigger, and placed some Neosporin on it. I knew Chad would hate it, but he'll have to get over it. I set it down, the Neosporin side facing up, and grabbed the medical tape. I ripped a strip about four inches long off and placed the pad on his head. He hissed in pain at the Neosporin, but I jerk him closer, still a little frustrated, and place the medical tape over the pad.

"There," I said. "Now keep that on and don't touch it. I'm serious Chad. I'm starting to get fed up with you so don't do anything you'll regret," I charged, exhorting him.

"But-"

"Chad, just don't."

A few seconds of silence passed. I found my gaze landing on his left shoulder, the one that contained the cuts on it. I reached over to move his sleeve to get a better view, but he flinched away.

"Sonny, please."

"Just tell me what did that. And don't say you fell off you skateboard. I know that's not true."

CPOV (Chad)

I sighed. I knew there was no way to get around this. I would just have to tell her. I would have to tell her the story of my dad and sister's death… Well, here goes nothing.

"Well?" Sonny egged, slight edge on her voice.

"It's them, the Night Things," I informed, waving the flashlight around.

"Creatures?" she probed.

I nodded. "They can hurt you, Sonny. Sometimes I think there are two worlds, you know. One that's light. The other dark. They just switch when there's no sun or light. We're not alone anymore, you just can't see the things that are there," I described before hearing her let out a little scoff. "I'm not sick, Sonny!"

"Did you do that to yourself to make people believe you?"

"No! No, I didn't! I'm not crazy! I know what lives in this house, I know what lives in that basement, and I'm not crazy because I'm right, okay?"

I felt my anger slowly drifting away from me and turn into one of sadness. I took in a shaky breath and saw Sonny's face soften.

"I'm sorry. Chad, I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to say that. I'm sorry. Just fire me as a friend-"

I cut her off. "No." I took in another breath. "Look, Sonny, do you wanna know what happened?"

"Yes, please tell me. Chad, you can trust me," she proclaimed.

I looked at her, starred into her eyes of chocolate pools. I saw the honesty, caring, and concern in them. I sighed once again and spoke.

"Okay. I trust you."

"So what happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 11. I know, shorter than usual. Sorry, I just really wanted to leave it here. Until next time, review! XD<strong>

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**

**Peace out suckars! XD**


	12. The Father Sister Story And Furniture

**Chapter 12! Finally… Sorry! Lots of stuff going on at my house! I have like major paranoia because of some of it. Seriously, do you know what it's like to tense up at every car you hear near your house wondering if it's child services?**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the characters that aren't originally in SWAC and FOTD.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

**"Look, Sonny, do you wanna know what happened?"**

**"Yes, please tell me. Chad, you can trust me," she proclaimed.**

**I looked at her, starred into her eyes of chocolate pools. I saw the honesty, caring, and concern in them. I sighed once again and spoke.**

**"Okay. I trust you."**

**"So what happened?"**

CPOV (Chad)

I took in a deep breath. Well here goes nothing. Well, it is something… A _major _something at that. But whatever. I just need to tell her and get it over with. God, why is this so hard? It was years ago! Like really, I was four! Now I'm seventeen! That's a thirteen year difference…

"Well, we were on our way back home from my soccer game… I was four, and my team won so my mom thought McDonald's and ice cream would be a good treat for me. And you know the intersection a few houses down from here? Well, we had the ride away and as we were driving though some drunk douche rammed into the back left side of the car. Then, after a few spirals into the middle of the intersection, our food splattered around the car, another drunk ass slammed into the right side of the car, flipping us over making it roll a couple times. That hit had killed my dad and fourteen-year-old sister almost instantly.

"Since my sister had begun unbuckling me after the first blow to the car, I was thrown out from it. I already could tell my sister and father were dead. I'm not exactly sure, but I think it had something to do with how close I was to them. Despite the pain from my shattered leg, battered arm, and throbbing head, I somehow managed to scramble the rest of the way home, covered in glass, blood, and McDonald's. Some people came after me while others went to my family in the car and dialed 9-1-1.

"I fled to the basement of the house and leapt towards the fort my dad, sister, and I had built. I rummaged through the stuffed animals, pillows, and blankets until I found the scrapbook of pictures we had taken since the day of my birth. I flipped open to the back recalling that my father had told me he had left me a message there to read sometime when I was older. Since he was dead, I figured that specific time would be an exception to the rule.

"I was only able to read the message due to the significant aspiration of teaching me to read my family had for me. It read 'Son, by the time you read this you should be a young adult, ready to marry. Therefore, you are old enough to understand some of the challenges your mother, sister, and I have kept hidden from you. To start, your sister was in a state of depression and may still be by now. I've also developed a dissociative disorder. It's because of your grandfather, the one you've tried asking us about oh so many times before. He neglected me and abused me, emotionally and physically. When your mother and I had your sister we were only six, as you know. So, we moved in with my father, your grandfather. It was only a few years later before he began abusing your sister along with me secretively. Then, when your mother and I had you, he went after you. Only you. He had abused you in every way. Every single one. By the time I managed to get us all away, it was almost too late. Yet, we managed to save you and get your grandpa arrested. I'm sorry for not telling you, but it was for your own safety, your bravery. Please understand and still invite me to your wedding. Love, Dad.'

"After my first read of it something grabbed my ankle and dragged me backwards underneath the shadows of the basement steps. It attacked me and I screamed and yelled. Before long, some people, along with some medic, found me and took my family and I to the hospital for treatment. They had to find me a blood donation in which was difficult since my blood type is O negative. They had to put me on life support too. They believe it was from the infection I encounter in my leg since the bone was sticking out. I ended up with a really bad concussion, a broken leg, and broken arm. Not to mention I had countless scars. Three in which you already saw. Those ones from the creature that attacked me.

"During recovery I memorized what my dad had wrote me, I took in every single word. Never once did I part with it for two entire weeks making my mom worry. She hired a psychologist for me to talk to hoping I would begin coping better with the death of Dad and Caroline. I didn't. Not even after nearly two years. But then I began my acting career so my mom got rid of the psychologist believing I had finally become somewhat well. After that she began dating more guys and I've been trying to get more acting parts… So that's my story…," I concluded wiping away any stray tears that had shred during the heart wrecking story.

"I'm so sorry, Chad. I never knew," she spoke softly, giving me a soft hug.

_FLASH! CRASH!_

"It's okay. I feel a little better now that I've told someone. But that's why I'm scared of the dark, Sonny."

"So what? The house is haunted?"

"No, not the house. The _dark_." My voice cracked and I took in a swallow breath trying to calm myself.

SPOV (Sonny)

A few silent seconds ticked by before Chad spoke again, shattering the stillness of the air lingering around in the house around us.

"What happens when the batteries give out?"

"They won't," I tried to assure him.

"You mean it?"

"Look, there's a flood light. The generator's in the basement. If-"

"No, don't- don't go back in the basement."

"Chad, I've been to a public school and no one has ever beaten me up. Do I look scared?"

"No."

I gave him a knowing looking that said "See?" _FLASH! BOOM!_ It was then some sort of ghostly growl sounded about in the living room. I glanced back at Chad to catch his once again, panic stricken face.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I lied, managing to give my voice at its normal pitch.

"Come on, Sonny. What was that?"

"_Nothing_."

You could almost hear the built up of suspense. It seemed as if it were one of those moments in a movie when the creepy music starts playing in the background to get you all nerved up. God, please help us. As much I hate to admit it, I was scared. I was terrified. What if something _did _happen? What if there really _was_ something out there? _What_ would _happen_ to _me_? _What_ would _happen_ to _Chad_? I took in a swallow breath to calm myself, hoping Chad couldn't feel the anxiety radiating off my skin like I could his. Then, another noise struck. It sounded like furniture being pushed and moved around on the living room's wooden floor. _FLASH! BOOM!_

"Sonny, what is that?"

I ignored Chad's question as I filed out into the living room, flashlight in hand.

"Oh my, God!" I muttered, my jaw opening and closing, lost for words.

I couldn't believe my eyes. No, this couldn't be happening. It has to be some sort of trick.

"Sonny?" Chad's voice squeaked probably just as shocked and frightened as I was at the sight before us.

"What the Hell is going on?"

Chairs and couches were piled on top of one another. Tables as well. The TV the center piece of it all.

"The- the furniture wasn't like this, Sonny. They moved it."

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 12. I know, kinda cliffy. But, review and I'll update. I should be updating quicker now that it's summer so… Say five reviews? Peace out suckars!<strong>

**R  
><strong>

**RE  
><strong>

**REV  
><strong>

**REVI  
><strong>

**REVIE  
><strong>

**REVIEW  
><strong>

**REVIE  
><strong>

**REVI  
><strong>

**REV  
><strong>

**RE  
><strong>

**R  
><strong>

**(XD I love doing that :P)  
><strong>


	13. Claws and Knocking on Doors

**Chapter 13! Sorry if this turns out bad, I have lots of things going on. (I just got a new puppy! XD His name is Oliver.)**

_**Previously:**_

**I couldn't believe my eyes. No, this couldn't be happening. It has to be some sort of trick.**

"**Sonny?" Chad's voice squeaked probably just as shocked and frightened as I was at the sight before us.**

"**What the Hell is going on?"**

**Chairs and couches were piled on top of one another. Tables as well. The TV the center piece of it all.**

"**The- the furniture wasn't like this, Sonny. They moved it."**

_**Back to the story…**_

* * *

><p>"Look," Sonny spoke. "We've been in here too long. It's just-" then with a turn of her head she looked back in the direction of the furniture to find it back in there original places. "What the…?" she muttered beneath her breath, yet, I still made out her uttered words.<p>

_FLICKER! CRASH!_

"It moved back," I stated, staring at the magical furniture that moves, my brain dripping with confusion and shock, so much that it was oozing through and out my eye balls.

"No. No, no. It-it didn't move at all," she said sounding like she was trying to convince herself more so than me. "It's just out imaginations."

"Sonny, we have to call my mom," I told her, seizing her hand whistle attempting to lead her to the kitchen phone.

"The lines are out, Chad."

I felt my face dropped at her informative statement. She sighed, before speed walking to the other end of the living, shinning the flashlight beam down the hall, as if she saw something. Well this isn't helping my adrenalin plummet any. If anything it's just skyrocketing even more. By the end of the night the adrenalin level in my body will be so high I'll explode. Then, Sonny will freak and the adrenalin in her bloodstream with burst her veins as well leaving us both splattered on my house walls. I bet that would make Ken happy… That jack***.

"That's weird… I could have sworn I saw something."

"Down by my mom's room?"

"Yeah," she replied, turning her head back in my direction, the fright in me increasing. "It-it's probably nothing, though," she added quickly. "I-I'm gonna go check, though."

Before she continued down the hallway, I grabbed a baseball bat that leaned along the wall by the front door of the house. Sonny gave me a questioning look. I just gave a small, simple answer in return to her gesture. But seriously, did she think she could just go look without protection? What goes through the mind of this girl? Gosh.

"You can't be too careful," I said handing the metal object to her.

_FLASH! CRASH!_

We started off towards my mom's bedroom, metal baseball bat in hand. Slowly, we crept down the long, dark hallway. You could feel the eerie setting that was dropping in. God, I hate this. I feel like I'm in a game of _Slender_. Man, I would like to hope the Slender Man won't jump out and kill us. That'd be horrifying. Suddenly, Sonny stopped in her track with the flashlight and bat causing me to halt as well.

"Footprints," she said. "There would be footprints on the ground if someone was in here! There isn't-"

I cut her off, "What if they been in here all along, Sonny?"

She turned her head back down the hallway knowing I was right. We resumed walking. When we arrived at our destination, we slowly and cautiously opened the bedroom door. Sonny entered first. As I entered behind her, she had shined the beam coming from the flashlight up towards a spot on the high on the wall, close to the ceiling.

"What the Hell is that?" she spoke, worry finally beginning to seep into her words. "Chad, did you rip the wall or something?"

I looked where she was pointing with the flashlight. I had to agree with her choose of words. It looked like three claw marks. They stretched at least a foot and peeled back the paint. It made me freeze is my tracks, lost for words. I wasn't sure how to respond to Sonny. I know I didn't do it. She probably won't believe that though. She'll just think that's a load of crap coming from my house, especially when this is my home.

"I-I didn't do that," I stuttered.

"Chad, that definitely wasn't there, okay? You had to have done that with something!"

"I'm not that tall, Sonny."

_FLASH! CRASH! BOOM!_

"You told me at the studio the other day your mom just finished painting her room. She's going to be pissed!" she continued shouting.

Sonny's flow of angry words ceased when a noise, coming off from what I guessed was the kitchen, bounced out. It sounded like someone was knocking at the door. Oh, God. This can't end well. It _won't _end well. This _night_ won't end well. For a few moments, Sonny and I just gawked at each other. Then she turned her gaze back towards the wall with the claw marks, or whatever they were. Sonny soon switched her attention back to me.

"I'm gonna go answer the door, alright? Just stay here. I'll be right back. Everything will be fine. Just stay here, got it?" she informed, her voice returning to a fake calm harbor.

I felt like crying honestly. I was really that petrified. Petrified of what? Of the Slender Man. Of the dark things. Of anything that could harm me in that very moment. If my father were still alive, if my sister were still alive, one or perhaps even both, maybe even my mom, would be her to comfort me. Sonny wouldn't be in this mess with me. She would be at home with her mom who would be there to make it safe for her. Life just sucks spinach.

SPOV (Sonny)

As the rapping on the door continued, I made my way down a corridor of Chad's house with a flashlight and metal baseball bat. Truth be told, I was more scared than the time my mom and I got robbed in Wisconsin. We were even held at gun point! So why am I more scared now? It's not like the "dark things" are real. That's ridiculous! Crazy talk! Nonsense! But who would come here during the middle of a storm? It's kind of creepy…

_FLASH! BANG!_

When I finally got to the door, I raised the bat up just in case there was something abnormal in this obscure time waiting on the other side of the door. Gingerly, I released my pinky and ring finger from the flashlight and stretched them outward towards the doorknob. At first, I began turning the knob slowly, but then I decided I'd be better off doing it hastily so whatever was out there had less time to react. However, when I opened the door, nothing stood there. There was nothing but rain and air for me to assail with the bat Chad had handed me several moments before now.

"What's going on?" I asked myself stepping out the doorway a couple steps and shining the flashlight around.

_FLICKER! RUMBLE!_

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter! More to come after five more reviews at least. Sorry it took so long to update. I'm having a more busy summer than I thought. Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated. Feel free to throw out to me any advice or feedback as well as ideas you have. Thanks!<strong>


End file.
